The Only Thing to Fear Is Fear Itself
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: Vivian, DeFazio  and Houston.


Title-TBA

Main Characters:

Victoria Scarlett (30's)

Kennedy Scarlett(30's)

Vivian Scarlett(16)

Houston (16)

DeFazio Archer(40's)

Charlene Archer(40's)

_The scene starts as there's snow sprinkling down an empty sidewalk and a car drives by as subtle, melancholy, nostalgic music is played in the background. Then we see Vivian walks around the corner with a red, Victorian era coat on, she looks sullen, and ponderous. She's recalling the events of the tragedy that shook her life forever exactly one year ago. It goes into her soliloquy as she narrates the prologue of the story that elapses into a flashback after the shot fades off into the sky where the pre-credits are presented._

Vivian's soliloquy: One year ago, December 1943. My family and I had led a simple life in Boston Massachusetts, my father, Kennedy Scarlett, was a prestigious man in the city. He was an architect. My mother, Victoria, was a talented seamstress and had her own tailor's shop next to my father's architect office. One day, the day I resent and dread recollecting everything changed for the worse. Sandra James was murdered in an alleyway beside my home and the murderer framed my father as intentional sabotage to get my family ran out of town. The scandal spread everywhere; the media was all over us, looking for juicy gossip of the murder story. We had to flee the country; there was nowhere to hide. We ended up in Canada, Vancouver to be specific. That's when everything became distorted…my life was a horrid turbulence going out of control. It was a snowball that rolled down a Cliffside, collecting snow and tumbling into an out-of-control avalanche only to crash at the end.

_Cues flashback to the beginning of December in Vancouver._

Kennedy: Vivian, love, would you mind fetching the paper?

Vivian: Why must I always do everything?

Victoria: Come now, Vi, we don't ask much of you.

Vivian: (Scoffs while rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips defiantly) Are you kidding? I have to do damn near _everything_ around here?

Kennedy: You watch your tongue, young lady, those profanities will not be tolerated in this household! Now, do as your told!

Vivian: Alright, alright, calm down, Dad, yeesh….(mumble to yourself as you stomp out the door throwing on an old coat and scarf as you slam the door shut, causing Mrs. Scarlett to jump, startled)

_Vivian looks around outside and walks down the path, she picks up the paper and begins to read it, making faces of shock, grimacing, and rolling her eyes at the propaganda and the outrageous headlines. Suddenly her name is called from the distance._

Houston: Vi, Vi! Com'ere!

Vivian: God, Houston, you nearly gave me a heart attack, what in the name of God do you want? (walks over to Houston whom is standing by a telephone poll)

Houston: There's big business in our future, I can see it now! (stretches out hands to the horizon)

Vivian: What the hell are you on about now? We have enough on our plates with school and homework…what kind of ridiculous scheme do you have up your sleeve this time?

Houston: (puts arm around Vivian in a persuasive, coaxing manner. Like a sales pitch man trying to cajole a customer into buying something) Think of it, Vi, you could buy that car of your dreams!

Vivian: Oh, and how is that going to happen? Am I gonna win the lottery?

Houston: Nope, we're gonna get jobs, you and me! (walks slightly away smirking as he tosses a coin into the air and catches it)

Vivian: I'm listening...

Houston: Y'know that ol' shop down the street?

Vivian: Yeah…

Houston: There's a help wanted sign in there!

Vivian: You're off your rocker, Houston, no one's lived in that place for decades.

Houston: I swear to God! Go see for yourself! There's a help wanted sign, I even went and talked to the man, he's awfully nice, he's a guy named Mr. Archer!

Vivian: Mhmm…(rolls eyes while crossing arms)

Houston: If you don't believe me, I'll just have to prove it to you! (grabs Vivian by the hand and drags her down the street to the old rundown shop)

Vivian: (fidgeting to break off from Houston's grip) You're an idiot, get off me, Houston, I'm gonna call the police.

Houston: Resistence is futile!

Vivian: Stop, that sounds so creepy, get off before I hurt you.

Houston: Shut up, we're here already!

Vivian: I can see that, we're at this old dump! Why would I want to work at this pile of garbage anyway!

Houston: We can save up money for Christmas presents for our families.

Vivian: Maybe I'm Jewish, did you ever think of that?

Houston: Then you'd need Hanukah money, and besides, I saw your Christmas tree.

Vivian: This is dumb, I have to get home, my father will kill me, I can't stand at some abandon, rinky-dink shop all day long. (shoos off with hand as she begins to walk away, grumbling to herself)

DeFazio: So, you think my emporium's a dump, eh?

Vivian: (Desists in her track, eyes widen) Ugh…no, sir…I didn't mean that…I mean…what I meant was…er…you see…

DeFazio: I see, you think running a toy shop is an easy job? Well, let me tell you something, lassie, t'ain't as easy as ya'd think, now. Runnin' the Gadgets and Gizmos is a hard job, eh.

Vivian: I'm sure it is, but I really must be on my way now.

Houston: Mr. Archer, you're still holding that job offer, right? It's Christmastime, you're toy store will be busier than ever, I'm sure!

DeFazio: Certainly, if you and your girlfriend (Vivian rolls her eyes at the remark) there'd like a job, I'll hire ya on the spot, I need an extra hand quick as possible. I don't got time for interviews and whatnot, eh.

Vivian: How much are you willing to pay, and between what hours, I do have school and a social life to uphold?

DeFazio: (chuckles) You've got gumption, eh? I'll just be needin' yas from 4-8 on weekdays and from 8-5 on weekends, I'll pay ya four dollars an hour.

Houston: Four! I'm in! What about you, Vi?

Vivian: I'm skeptical….but, I'm in. After I consult with my parents of course.

DeFazio: Why, yes, you must abide by your folks' orders now, eh.

Vivian: I'll see you both tomorrow then…(rolls eyes and begins to walk away)

Houston: See you tomorrow, Vi!

Vivian: (Scoffs and shoos off in annoyance)

Houston: I really ought to get going myself, Mr. Archer. Thanks again for the job, I'll see you tomorrow after school!

DeFazio: (laughing semi-maniacally) No, no, thank _you_. (grows a twisted grin)

_The scene fades into black and the next scene fades in._

Vivian: (Walks into her door and begins hanging up coat and scarf) You wouldn't believe what just-

Mr. Scarlett: Young lady, _where_ have you been!

Mrs. Scarlett: Your father and I have been worried sick!

Vivian: I know, I know, I'm sorry, but hear me out. Houston told me about this job offer less than a block down the street and this really nice guy, Mr. Archer, gave me a job at his toy store! He's gonna pay me _four__whole__dollars_ an hour! He said he needs a few extra hands for the holidays.

Mr. Scarlett: What about your homework? Don't you want to go to college?

Vivian: It'll only be for this month! Besides, I can definitely keep up my studies, I'm top of my class anyhow.

Mr. Scarlett: …As long as your mother is okay with it, I suppose it would be alright…

Mrs. Scarlett: (sighs) I suppose….

Vivian: Yay! Thank you, Mom! Thanks, Dad! (gives her parents an excited hug and dashes upstairs with anticipation)

_The next day comes and the scene fast-forwards to Houston and Vivian walking back from school to the toyshop. They have books in their hands. They enter the toy store and DeFazio gets up to greet them. He shows them around and explains what they'll be expected to do around the shop. They happily comply and get to work. It shows them working for a while and shows a few days passing as the same routine goes through. Then as the time sequence goes underway for a few minutes it shows another random day where they're walking to the shop after school yet again._

Houston: Have you read the stories in the paper?

Vivian: Yeah…the crazy ones about people being found dead with unexplainable gashes in them in their own homes….it's scary.

Houston: I know, I'm afraid to go to bed at night because of it….

Vivian: I wonder if Mr. Archer is okay? I hope that he isn't harmed by this whole creepy thing…

Houston: God, I never thought of that, I hope he's alright too, we ought to go check on him, that maniac, DeFazio guy in the paper could get anyone!

Vivian: Then what are you waiting for, go check on him!

Houston: I don't see why _I_have to do it!

Vivian: DO IT.

Houston: (scowls) FINE. (Houston gulps and hesitantly creeps over to the dilapidated store and puts his shaking hands towards the doorknob. He puts his hand on the doorknob while holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut in fearful anticipation.)

_The door squeaks open and Mr. Archer looks at them with a bright smile. Houston turns back to Vivian and they sigh in relief._

DeFazio: You're late kids, better get to it!

Houston: Sorry about that! (scratches the back of his head)

_Another time lapse passes as it shows the kids work through the day. It shows Vivian leave her school books behind at the shop before departing the shop while zooming in on them on her work-stand table. Fastforward to later that night, around 10 PM, Vivian is looking for her homework to complete, she looks frantic._

Vivian: Crap! Where are my books! (shuffles through items in room) …Darn, I left it at Mr. Archer's house! …Mrs. Doofshulvick we'll slaughter me if I don't do my French homework again! ….I'm gonna have to go get it… (looks over to window and smirks)

_Shows Vivian stealthily sneak out of the house through the window with a ladder. Scene shifts to DeFazio's perspective. You see him with a collection of voodoo dolls._

DeFazio: Quiet, my little angels….(kisses them) I will silence you momentarily (caresses the dolls' cheeks) My sweets, I shall end your misery, this may hurt a bit, but it will end the horrors of human suffering! No one will grieve like I had to when my, poor, beautiful Charlene vanquished under the hand's of death's cruel, inevitable fate. (pulls out sewing needle and jeers at it as computer added effects add a gleaming twinkle. He then violently stabs the doll)

_Scene shifts to person that the voodoo doll was of that DeFazio was stabbing. The person is bleeding inexplicably and screaming while family members go ballistic. _

DeFazio: (pulls Charlene's scarred body, bloody body from a closet) My precious betrothed, I will end their suffering so they will not end up in petrified mourning infinitely as I have with the loss of you. (Stabs her with a sewing needle) It's for the good of humanity, Charlene; I know this is what you would've wanted. I need your impeccable body for the magic to ensue, sweetheart, please understand I dread defecating your unfathomably splendid corpse.

_It goes back to Vivian's POV and she peers through the window pane and watches in complete horror as DeFazio stabs the voodoo dolls with a twisted, maniacal grin possessing his usually cheerful expression. She starts to panic and runs away impulsively. _


End file.
